Ronald's new recipe
by Palmertech
Summary: It's a busy day at McDonalds and the Hamburglar wants to steal some hamburgers. This would prove to be a mistake.


It was a busy day at McDonalds and Ronald McDonald was keeping an eye on his employees. Orders were coming in left and right, business was at its maximum. "I'll take your order." Ronald said. He was taking orders personally now due to the heavy traffic. "I'll have all of your hamburgers!" Ronald looked up in surprise. It was the Hamburglar here to ,no doubt, steal some hamburgers. "I'm not going to ask you again, hand over your sandwiches!" Through his mask you could see the chaotic rage in the Hamburglar's eyes. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at the clown. "Fine, fine I'll take you to where we have all of our hamburgers."

Ronald McDonald led the crazed lunatic to the kitchen and told all of the employees to scram. "Where are the hamburgers?!" The Hamburglar screamed. The red haired clown pointed to a box and while the robber looked, Ronald used a pan to knock the assailant out.

"Where am I?" the Hamburglar looked up. He was still in the kitchen. It was dark. The would be robber felt numb, and barely conscious. The lights flashed on revealing Ronald McDonald who was staring at the fazed man in front of him. Only now did he realize that he was tied to a chair. As he started to regain more senses the more he felt cold. The frosty sensation covered his entire body which was completely naked. "What's going on?" "Why am I tied up?" " Why am I naked?"

"I'm afraid you're in no position to be asking questions." rasped Ronald who strode towards his captive. "This is the second time this month you have tried to rob us. You always get caught and thrown in jail and escape to do it all again. No more. I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget." The Hamburglar scoffed "What are you going to do, torture me?" Ronald remained silent and removed his clothes. He was erect.

The clown got close to his captive, his rod grazing the Hamburglar's cheek. "Open your mouth." The thief didn't budge. "I don't recall asking." Ronald got a small steak knife and jabbed into his captive's side. It was a clean cut so not much blood spilled out. The pain, however was excruciating. The Hamburglar screamed in agony. "Open your mouth. Now" this time the criminal was compliant.

The red haired clown inserted his meaty cock into his captive's mouth. "Bite down and your death will be slow and painful." The Hamburglar nodded, tears flowed down his cheeks as he deep throated Ronald's rod. Ronald groaned in pleasure, for his living cock sleeve is doing well at his job. He started to thrust back and forth, forcing the Hamburglar to endure the punishment. Finally, the pleasure was at its peak and Ronald expelled his seed from his rod, gushing deep inside his prisoner's throat.

The clown held the thief's nose and kept his pulsating cock inside his captive's mouth. The Hamburglar couldn't breathe and looked around frantically, desperate to escape the situation, but there would be no escape. It was only until his face started to turn blue would Ronald allow the Hamburglar to breathe again. "Don't you dare spit that out, you'd better swallow that." The helpless man did as he was told and gulped down his oppressor's semen.

Ronald McDonald smiled at this and removed his throbbing cock from the Hamburglar's mouth, who sighed in relief. Ronald chucked to himself and removed the knife from his captive's gut. Blood seeped out slowly and Ronald's eyes widened with sadistic joy. The clown sampled the red liquid and smiled. The Hamburglar winced as his captor did this, for it stung. After tasting more of the blood, Ronald had enough and plunged his cock inside of the wound.

The Hamburglar screamed in agony, never before has he felt something this painful or humiliating. Ronald McDonald started to thrust in and out, stimulating himself greatly. He found himself enjoying this twisted deed. However, there would be no enjoyment for the Hamburglar whose flesh started to tear around the wound, causing more blood to spill. The clown continued to fuck the new opening until he came. His toxic seed spilled into the blood vessels of his captive and he laughed.

Ronald now bent down and eyed the Hamburglar's cock, it was partially flaccid. He gripped the meat and started to stroke it. With each stroke of his hand the rod started to harden. It wasn't long until the Hamburglar's cock was fully erect. " you better not cum until I give you permission, do I make myself clear?" The Hamburglar nodded fully knowing he couldn't comply with his captor's demand. Ronald now put his mouth on the meat and started to suck. The Hamburglar felt stimulated and ashamed at the same time, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer.

He was right for only a minute has passed since Ronald started to give head before he ejaculated in his captor's mouth. The clown swallowed and then stood up. His face was shaking in anger. "Did I give you permission to cum yet?" "No" the Hamburglar whispered back. "I didn't think so. You need to be taught a lesson that you will never forget!" Ronald reached behind him and pulled out a meat thermometer. With a sharpened end. The raging clown gripped the Hamburglar's hardened cock and held it still and preceded to drive the meat thermometer point down the urethra.

The Hamburglar wailed in agony and squirmed in a futile attempt at escape. "Now let's try this again shall we?" The hamburger thief wasn't conscious enough to even acknowledge his words for the pain was incredible. Ronald didn't care about his captive's pain, but rather enjoyed it. He grasped the bloodied penis and stroked it as he had done before. The pain was unbearable and blood spurted out with every stroke of the clown's hand. "You better not disappoint me this time." The Hamburglar certainly lasted longer this time, and came after two and a half minutes.

Blood and semen spurted out everywhere, for the penile opening was still partially sealed by the meat thermometer. "Now that's better, but not quite enough." Ronald couldn't help but feel disappointed in his captive's performance. He left the Hamburglar for a moment to get something to use for his malicious intentions. He came back with two items; a large bowl and a vice. The Hamburglar was terrified to what would happen next.

Ronald bent down on one knee and placed the bowl underneath the bloody penis of his captive's. He then felt around in the sack and found what he was looking for: a testicle. After securing this delicate body part, Ronald got the vice and positioned it on top of the testicle. He slowly started to tighten the vice to crush the testicle. The Hamburglar shrieked and spazzed out to try to get away. It was no use, for his testicle had been flattened completely.

Blood briefly flowed out of his body and into the bowl underneath him. Ronald McDonald kept the vice in place to prevent more blood loss. He didn't want his captive to die just yet. The Hamburglar groaned as he slipped in and out of consciousness. Looking at the blood in the bowl, Ronald got even more aroused and beat himself off until he came into the bowl. Suddenly he had an idea.

The clown rushed towards the deep fryers and turned them on and waited until it was boiling. Ronald then walked over to the pathetic thief and grasped at what was left of his sack and ripped it off with inhuman strength. He got a cloth and shoved it onto the Hamburglar's nether regions to slow the bleeding. He didn't want his captive to die and grow cold. Not yet anyways. With the bloody ballsack and remaining testicle in his hand, Ronald strode over towards the deep fryer and plopped the desecrated meat into the grease.

It wasn't long until the testicle was fried and so Ronald removed them. The mad clown then waited for them to cool down. As soon as the man's reproductive organ was cooled to a reasonable temperature, Ronald McDonald sampled a bite. It was orgasmic. He then dipped the rest into the bowl of blood and sperm and finished the testicle. It tasted so tantalizing Ronald ejaculated instantly into the bowl, filling it up even more.

Ronald McDonald now grew worried about the Hamburglar. He has lost a great deal of blood and Ronald didn't want him to die yet. Not while he could still be useful. Ronald got a second bowl and placed it underneath the Hamburglar's bloody scrotum. "My my, you've lost a lot of blood, we've got to do something about that, don't we?" Ronald cackled. He then got the blood bowl and poured some of its contents into the Hamburglar's mouth. "Drink up now, I wouldn't want you to die just yet." The thief swallowed the concoction and shuttered, he has regained most of his consciousness and is now fully aware of what was going on.

"Looks like you're awake, good. I want you to feel what happens next." Ronald, with an evil glint in his eyes, got a sharp knife and stabbed the Hamburglar's lower right leg. Blood sprayed everywhere, and the Hamburglar cried out. The clown then began to carefully cut off the muscles surrounding the femur until all that was left was the bone itself. Ronald McDonald placed the meat in a tray for later usage. He then yanked the lower leg bone from the upper one, cartilage fell apart from the force. Ronald was pleased by this.

He then proceeded to shove the femur up his own ass. It stung so much, but Ronald was enjoying it all. The stinging sensation caused the clown to instantly shit all over, covering the ground with the sticky brown mass. Ronald removed the bone at once, causing more fecal matter to spill out onto the floor. He was panting, he never knew how good it would feel. As good as it felt, he didn't much care for the shit still on the bone so he spun around and stuck the femur down the Hamburglar's throat, gagging him.

The bone was now clean, so Ronald took it out of the Hamburglar's throat and shoved back into his ass. The thief, who was thoroughly mortified, vomited all over himself. Ronald took notice of this and bone-dildoed his own ass harder. Ronald climaxed and came, spewing his seed all over his helpless captive. He has had enough of the bone and set it down. Ronald was not through with his helpless captive.

Ronald McDonald cut off the restraints of the thief, fully knowing that the Hamburglar had no hope of escape. "Let's have some more fun, shall we?" He but the new bowl and set it underneath the Hamburglar's impaled penis. Ronald eyed the meat thermometer, "A healthy 98.6 degrees, you're holding up nicely." Ronald McDonald rasped. He removed the sharp tool from the urethra and set it down on the floor. Blood and semen seeped out into the bowl. Ronald then got our his next tool for his diabolic intentions. It was a meat grinder.

Too tired and broken to move, the only thing the Hamburglar could do was weep. Ronald stared at the bloodied penis and gave a dark chuckle. "This looks like the perfect meat for my new nuggets." He took the meat grinder and placed the injured cock into the opening of the metal tool. Ronald began to turn the handle. The Hamburglar screamed so hard his vocal cords collapsed. Nothing today has compared to this level of pain. Red meaty chunks spilled out and fell into the bowl, causing the liquids to splash all over.

It was a slow process, for Ronald wanted to savor the moment. As meat started to fill the bowl, Ronald could feel himself getting harder and harder. This was incredibly arousing. As the Hamburglar's cock is being ground up, Ronald's rod exploded his seed all over. It was gone now. The Hamburglar's cock was no more, it has been ground up completely.

Time was running out for the poor man, for his blood loss was unreal. He wouldn't last much longer. "Oh well you were fun while you lasted." Ronald sighed and dove both of his hands into the small puncture that was made by the knife in the Hamburglar's gut. With both hands inside, he ripped apart his captive, flesh and blood splattering the entire kitchen, covering it in a deep red.

With the Hamburglar's side ripped apart, the bloodthirsty clown went to work, ripping out the ribs of his captive until his lungs were exposed. To his suprise they were still operational and breathing. The Hamburglar was facing his last minute of life. Reflecting back apon his past and the moments that led him up to this point in time, he only felt regret and pain.

Ronald watched as the Hamburglar drew his last breaths and smiled. The Hamburglar has died. Ronald McDonald went straight to work with a potato peeler, shredding the skin of the corpse. It was time consuming to say the least, but his efforts were well rewarded, for the Hamburglar has been skinned completely. Ronald hung the skin up on a coat hanger and started to work on the meat. With his knife, Ronald carved off all of the muscles and fat off of the Hamburglar's arms and legs and set them in the same container as he did with the previous leg meat.

Now it was time for the internal organs. With his bare hands, Ronald McDonald ripped out the remaining ribs and put them into a black garbage bag for later personal usage. He extracted the lungs with extreme prejudice and set one in a plastic zip-lock bag and for the other, he took bites out of it. With blood running down his chin, the clown grinned. He could taste some of his own semen. The Hamburglar must have inhaled some while being forced to give head.

Ronald finished eating the raw, bloody lung and eyed his prize. The Hamburglar's dead heart. With a wild look in his eyes he ripped the heart out of the chest. Ronald knew exactly what to do with it. He bent over the bowl of blood and semen and with demonic power he shoved the bloody heart up his own anus. Blood seeped out of his asshole into the bowl, but the blood wasn't coming out fast enough. Ronald clenched his ass with extreme force. The pressure was emense, crushing the heart, causing the blood to shoot out like a garden hose. The deflated heart fell out into the bowl causing blood and semen to splash.

The clown grew tired of messing around with the desecrated corpse for now and threw the body into the freezer. He would finish with him later. The clown started to clean up the kitchen which was covered in blood, semen, and feces. After mopping up the mess, Ronald put away the extracted meat into the freezer. He thought he was finished but he saw two bowls. One with the blood and semen, and the other with the ground up meat from the Hamburglar's cock.

Ronald took notice of this opportunity and grasped the ground cock. With the meat in his hand, Ronald dipped it into the bowl of blood and semen. After that he placed the meat onto the grill and formed it into a small patty. Ronald turned the grill on and cooked the cockburger. After a small amount of time has passed, the burger has been completely cooked. Ronald McDonald took a bite from the patty and stopped. His eyes widened. He has found it. He has found a new recipe.


End file.
